


From knee to thigh

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha timeline!Dirk, Anal Fingering, Beta timeline!Dave, Couch Sex, Crossdressing Kink, High Heels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dirk/Dave* pwp</p>
<p>The process of dressing Dave is a ritual for him, and he dedicates himself to it with the same concentration and focus he reserves to building robots. Every detail serves to make it better, until the result comes out the way he likes it. To him helping him wear those tights,  applying makeup, is like discovering Dave inch by inch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From knee to thigh

**Author's Note:**

> I felt in the mood for some stridercest, and i feel pain in the lack of alpha!dirk with beta!dave that i see around. i hope you enjoy!

Dave enjoys this.

He loves the feeling of satin and expensive silk on his body, smooth and light, a feathery caress on his skin.

He enjoys walking through the room, slightly hesitant for the first few steps as his balance shifts to accept the addition of the heels at his feet, he enjoys the way he can feel the dusting of makeup on his cheeks, the taste of lipstick on his mouth, the pungent smell of nail polish surrounding him like a cloud.

He loves the feeling of a hand coming to brush the excessive blush from his cheeks, warm breath caressing his face as his eyes flutter open, meeting a pair of confident, orange eyes watching him with satisfaction.

The makeup is always the first step. He undressed slowly, taking away his usual everyday clothes, and he’s left sitting on the sofa with just a pair of panties he picked at random from his special drawer.

Instead of undressing him, Dirk takes pleasure in dressing him _up_ , even though the garments Dave wears when the other teen is done with him are revealing enough that he could go bare and it wouldn’t even matter… but that’s what makes it good, for both of them.

Dirk touching him… Dave can never get enough of that; the sweet gestures Dirk does while he concentrates, when every moment is spent to unravel Dave’s beauty, speak of familiarity and a deeply seated craving.

Hands caress his skin, moving delicately from his toes, travelling up without hesitation until they reach his thighs, only to retreat, with a teasing security that makes Dave shiver and swallow, heat blossoming through his veins.

The build-up always leaves him breathless.

He can feel the calluses on Dirk’s fingertips, the familiarity of his touches, slow and demanding as they brush past his calves, stretching the soft material of the tights to cover his toes, then his whole foot, then above.

He shifts on the sofa and feels its texture against his back, the friction making it hot under his back, and his panties rustle softly against his dick. They are smooth to the touch, cool and soft, just like expensive underwear should feel. Dirk always wants the best for him, and he won’t accept cheap replacements.

Dave agrees –the feeling of expensive fabric on his body is something that can’t be compared or imitated. It’s unique, and it makes it the more exquisite when they end up ruining it every single time, without fail.

Dave loves it all. The devious, little ritual he shares with Dirk, the secrecy and the deliberate way Dirk observes him all the while, seducing and inviting.

At the same time, Dave knows that soon he will tire of the wait, of Dirk teasing him, of the crease in his brow that denotes the other teen’s extreme concentration.

It’s easy to grow tired, with those fingers gently rubbing at the skin of his knee, with Dirk’s dark, burning eyes focused on him, with the promise of what’s to come.

The pulse in his head is rushing all the blood down, and it’s hard to keep focusing on thinking.

Dave finds himself forgetting everything, his breath quickening slightly as Dirk’s hands push past his knee, fitting the stockings to his skin, tight and delicate, caressing his leg as he goes.

He looks splendid like that, kneeling in front of him, dressing him, acting like a page to Dave’s knight, when he should be the prince and Dave should be kneeling, watching him in adoration…

Fingers move to the curve of his inner thigh, and Dave’s last thoughts shatter into fragments as he fights the urge to tug the other teen up to meet his demanding lips. He knows he won’t come, not yet.

Dirk wants perfection, and he will only ruin him when he’s made perfect.

Shivering, legs parted to accommodate Dirk’s form as the other teen leans down to kiss the curve of his leg, blatantly ignoring the growing erection right in front of him, Dave knows he’s not finished yet.

The teasing smirk on Dirk’s face as he doesn’t look away only make Dave’s blood boil harder.

Dirk enjoys it.

He is aware that Dave loves it, and that is part of why Dirk likes it so much. It’s personal, it’s expressive, it shows a side of Dave that only Dirk can see. It’s trust, and it’s beauty.

The process of dressing Dave is a ritual for him, and he dedicates himself to it with the same concentration and focus he reserves to building robots. Every detail serves to make it better, until the result comes out the way he likes it. To him helping him wear those tights,  applying makeup, is like discovering Dave inch by inch.

He’s fascinated by the way Dave trembles under his motions, with the open, trustful gaze he receives with each touch, triggered by their closeness, like this small secret between them is the foundation of their world.

Dave is beautiful already, but he’s more naked with makeup and tights on than he is when he’s wearing nothing.

The absence of clothes is merely just another fragment of the shattered puzzle that is Dave, but this slow building, touches and brushes and makeup and delicate material sliding up to cover him…

Dirk unravels Dave with each touch, and with every heartbeat he grows closer to him, and loves it.

He’s unable to look away, captivated by the way Dave opens up to him, to his every touch, red eyes wide and dazed with lust, and lets himself enjoy this closeness –the trust and the feeling that Dave needs him just as much as Dirk needs Dave.

He’s taken his time to give Dave a perfect makeup, where every detail enhances his natural beauty, nothing to cover, everything to bring out sharp and vivid. He glances down, observing his naked chest, then the thin, delicate lacy panties that Dave is wearing, and licks his lips.

His legs look too naked, though, and that makes his focus return abruptly to what he’s doing. It’s easy to solve the problem as he rolls the stockings up from Dave’s toes to his knee.

Dirk is mesmerized by the soft trembles that run down Dave’s skin as he pushes the tights up his legs, one at a time, stretching to make sure they fit, and he has to pause at the knees because he wants to bend and kiss the barely covered skin. He does so without flourish, daring to break gaze with him for a single moment, and he rejoices at the way Dave’s pulse spikes up, at the barely restrained gasp he hears, at the way the leg twitches in his hold.

Dirk trains himself to calm, focusing on his movements until his entire existence is concentrated on a single moment in time where he’s touching Dave, until his entire universe _becomes_ Dave, and soothes the ache in his chest with soft kisses pressed down the length of Dave’s thighs.

He needs to wait, he _wants_ to wait, because there’s no fun in spoiling himself before time, and Dave isn’t _ready_ yet.

So Dirk’s hand trail up Dave’s sides, feeling hard abs under his touch, the light twitch of skin and the soft round of his belly, breathes in the mixed scent of makeup and Dave’s smell, refuses to let his mouth wander, and when Dave’s hips jut up, he simply adjusts the tights until they’re a perfect fit, then retreats.

Dave feels hot.

Every touch coming from Dirk serves the purpose to make the world disappear and blur, until Dave only sees Dirk, only wants those hands back on his body, touching him; the desire is powerful and it burns, but even with this dizzy want, he knows better than to react to it.

Dirk is patient, so Dave will be patient, too.

He trembles as he stands up, Dirk observing him from his position on the floor before he also stands up, guides Dave with a hand pressed on the small of his back, and makes him step to the discarded heels on the side.

Dirk slides the shoes on Dave’s feet, latches them on, eyes burning into Dave’s ones all the while, familiar moves coming easy to him without even watching himself work, but he’s mesmerized and there’s no reason to look away from Dave’s eyes, red and wide and darkened with desire.

Dave’s walk across the room feels like sliding back into a practiced spot that belongs to him. his ankles sway slightly as they get used to wearing heels again, but he’s practiced for so long now that the hesitance is gone within the first three strides.

His hips sway slightly, teasing on his own, calling Dirk’s attention, and Dave turns around with all the confidence of a model, burning with heat and need and feeling like a beacon of light in the darkness.

Dirk opens his arms, the invite clear, and this time it’s Dave who makes him wait, playing a game he knows he’s lost already, only a heartbeat of resistance before he’s advancing, Dirk’s hands caressing his back, the other teen’s lips pressed on the curve of his neck.

Everything is blurry, and Dave welcomes it, lifts his leg to curl around Dirk’s hip, shivers when Dirk accompanies the movement with his fingers, caressing the underneath of his leg from knee to thigh, moving to cup his ass and tug at his panties slightly, making them press harder between his cheeks.

“Ah,” Dave’s gasp fills the silence like a ripple, and like that he’s spiralling down into the heat, pressed against Dirk’s chest as the other teen caresses his body, teases more gasps and moans out of him.

Fingers massage every spot and every curve of him, having memorized all the places that make Dave fall, and he does fall, messily and loudly, arching his back and grinding down against Dirk, trying to relieve some of the pressure that’s building, but no amount of rubbing is enough.

Nothing compares to the way Dirk makes him burn.

“Dirk…” he breathes, low and wanton.

“Yes, yes,” is the murmured answer, equally breathless, equally low.

Dirk fingers his panties, teases him even as he pushes them to the side, a fingertip dancing from his balls and back, rubbing softly against his entrance.

There is a slick quality to his skin that Dave quickly recognises as lube, its orangey scent invading his nose, making him gasp and thrust down, seeking more contact. He has spent countless minutes preparing himself, clean and stretched in front of a mirror, picturing Dirk in his mind as he did so, knowing exactly what would come as he refrained from straying too far, and he’s grateful of that when Dirk’s finger slides right in, sloppily coating his insides with lubrication, caressing his muscles gently.

His other arm is wrapped around Dave’s shoulders, guiding them both, shuffling and stumbling, to the sofa again, Dirk sitting down with Dave on his lap, fingers still lodged inside, thrusting.

“Y–yeah… ah… yes, good…”

Dave grinds down into them, gasping and shivering, feeling the fingers reach inside him, caress and tease, but not long enough to reach anywhere he wants. His dick is hard and pulsating, almost painful, and he rubs himself down against Dirk’s lower stomach, pleading with short moans for Dirk to continue.

Dirk teases him still, even though he’s hard and confined within his pants, and he would die to have Dave’s lips around him, but still refrains. He spreads his fingers wide and Dave wails, nails digging into his shoulders, head thrown back and neck offered to him.

He moves to taste it, licking and nibbling at the skin until Dave is almost screaming and thrusting down on his fingers with a wild quality that speaks of abandon and need.

“Ah… p-please… _nnnngh_ …”

Everything blurs in desire and heat, and Dirk undoes his pants with a hurry that is not properly him, lack of control over himself, but the way Dave maps his mouth with his tongue is reason enough and besides…

They are open with each other, and Dave knows the way Dirk loses himself in him.

Their dance continues.

Dave sinks down on Dirk with a strangled moan, and Dirk barely manages to remove his fingers before they’re caught in as well.

“Hnnn–”

There is no more waiting, and Dirk can only hold onto Dave’s sides as the teen starts sliding and grinding on his lap, their mouths meeting again and again, lips and tongues and desire.

The heat and the friction is too much and yet not enough, and Dave’s pace turns into a hurried frenzy, Dirk’s name tumbling out from his lips like a prayer.

“Dirk, Dirk, Dirk… aah… ah–”

His erection is rubbing against the inside of his panties, on Dirk’s stomach, and it’s not enough, and Dave feels Dirk fill him as he continues grinding down, sparkles of pleasure making him shiver and feel like he’s ready to burst, but every wave is not enough, and he just clings to Dirk, desperate and demanding, and kisses him again.

Dirk’s hand trail down to his chest, tips caressing a nipple, pinching it and making Dave grunt, but it’s still teasing and they both know it.

“Dirk… aah… I’m… I’m so close…”

Dirk doesn’t answer, only breathes harder as he thrusts his hips up, and all he can feel is how tight and hot Dave is around him, how beautiful his screams sound when he forces them to change position.

Dave goes down on the sofa without protesting, legs open and ready, fingers moving from Dirk’s shoulders to the soft fabric of the couch, holding onto it, and the thighs covering his legs are barely hanging on, stretched almost to their limit.

He is beautiful, and Dirk grabs his legs at the knee and pushes them down, until Dave is spread so far apart he could break.

“Yes,” Dirk murmurs, and it’s a wanton sound, mixed with desire and a greed so powerful it turns his voice into a raw, raspy tone.

He presses Dave down into the couch until he’s so deep inside the other teen he can feel the ripples of Dave’s shivering through his own frame. They’re close, but the need, the desire to be closer hasn’t lessened.

He wants more, he wants to do more than just sink into Dave, he wants to see everything of him and be everything Dave ever needs, and this hunger, this thirst, is only validated when Dave’s lips find his own again.

Dave kisses him like he can’t get enough, desperate and so very much _open_ , and Dirk rejoices because Dave is just as thirsty as he is, his hunger is just the same, and it equals his own.

When he starts thrusting again, Dave screams into the kiss, and arches his back against him, demanding more.

His hands run to Dave’s stockings, stroking them and the skin underneath. He can feel the heels Dave is wearing dig painfully into his butt and legs, but he doesn’t care.

Dave is beautiful and screaming and he wants this to never end.

He thrusts deeper and harder, lost in the rhythm and in Dave’s voice, muttering Dave’s name over and over, pressing kisses on every available surface.

“Dave… ah… _Dave_ …”

“Yes, Dirk, fuck, ah– _yes_ , please, there… _harder_ –”

He has teased Dave enough, he knows that, so he sneaks one hand between them, curling it around Dave’s unattended length, stroking it as he continues thrusting into him.

It ends far too soon after that, with Dave clenching around him, tugging at the couch and coming all over himself, his face scrunching up and then relaxing as waves of pleasure rock him through his climax.

Dirk only lasts a few thrusts after that, because he can never resist the blissed out expression Dave has when descending from his high, shivering and panting as Dirk milks him, and then pressure and pleasure steal his breath away and he comes.

The world whites out, and Dirk’s mind is blissfully empty as he rides his climax, slumping on top of his spent lover, breathing hard and twitching.

Dave’s fingers caress through his hair, and Dirk has a hard time putting his thoughts back together. He can feel Dave sigh softly and then chuckle, and though he’s too out of it to share the amusement, he smiles in content.

He feels good. His body is hot and spent and he has Dave right where he wants him, so he has no need to think. For now.

When he finally looks down, he finds the other teen smiling at him, the same burning love he’s feeling reflected in red eyes.

The makeup on Dave’s face is all smudged up, his cheeks a healthy shade, and Dirk presses his nose into the other teen’s collarbone, nibbling the skin and enjoying the way Dave shakes and moans.

They stay like that for a while, simply resting and enjoying their shared heat. They’ll have all the time to clean up, throwing away another pair of ruined panties, and mourning the thighs if they end up having holes in them, and then they will sleep, only to be woken up by one of Dirk’s robots, usually SquareWave.

But for now, they cuddle idly on the sofa, sharing smiles and lingering touches.


End file.
